Stuck
by hilaryadamfan2006
Summary: Song Fiction with the song STUCK hope you like


I know I am working on another story but this just popped in my head and I had to do it I own nothing this is a song fiction with Stuck by Stacie Orrico  
  
Let's say Lizzie and Gordo are dating and they keep getting in to fits and girls come to Gordo all the time and Lizzie is really mad about it (in Lizzie's POV)  
  
Story  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
*I can't get out of bed today  
  
I can't all I do is think of him why can't I forget about him  
  
*Or get you off my mind  
  
I need to get him off my mine I can't keep thinking of him he is not worth it.  
  
*I just cant seem to find a way to leave the love behind  
  
I love him, but I need to leave the love behind  
  
*I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missin you  
  
I miss him too much, I wish I could tell him that I need to get over him  
  
*You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean  
  
You know,  
  
*You kept me hanging on a string  
  
You leave me every time I want to tell you something  
  
*Why you make me cry  
  
You make me cry every day do you know why you make me cry?  
  
*I tried to give u everything  
  
I gave you my life I gave you everything  
  
*But you just give lies  
  
That's all you did I gave you everything but you gave my lies WHY?  
  
*I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missin you  
  
I miss you but  
  
*You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean  
  
You know  
  
*Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
  
I wish you would call to tell me  
  
*Say you want me back  
  
Do you want me back  
  
*But you never do  
  
So I guess you hate me  
  
*I feel like such a fool  
  
Waiting for you to call me  
  
*There's nothing I can do  
  
I just wait but you never call  
  
*I'm such a fool for you  
  
and that is the truth  
  
*I can't take it  
  
waiting for you all the time  
  
*What am I waiting for  
  
I don't know  
  
*My heart's still breakin  
  
For everything you have done to me  
  
*I miss you even more  
  
I do but I am hoping I can forget it  
  
*And I can't fake it  
  
I can't fake it  
  
*The way I could before  
  
Only I wish I could like I did before  
  
*I hate you but I love you  
  
I hate you but I can never stop loving you  
  
*I cant stop thinkin of you  
  
I can't I just wish I could  
  
*It's true, I'm stuck on you  
  
I stuck but I wish I wasn't  
  
*Now love's a broken record  
  
It just plays the same thing over and over again  
  
*That's been skippin' in my head  
  
It been skippin' the parts I wish it wouldn't  
  
*I keep singing Yesterday  
  
I keep singing for you to leave me alone and I won't be stuck on you  
  
*Why we got to play these games we play?  
  
Why do you play these games over and over again can you please tell me  
  
*I aint trippin  
  
*I'm just missin you  
  
*You know what I'm saying  
  
*You know what I mean  
  
*Every now and then  
  
*When I'm all alone  
  
*I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
  
*Say you want me back  
  
*But you never do  
  
*I feel like such a fool  
  
*There's nothing I can do  
  
*I'm such a fool for you  
  
I wish you would call me but I am a fool I know you won't ever call me but a girl can wish  
  
*I can't take it  
  
*What am I waiting for  
  
*My heart's still breakin  
  
*I miss you even more  
  
*And I can't fake it *The way I could before  
  
*I hate you but I love you  
  
*I can't stop thinkin of you  
  
*It's true, I'm stuck on you  
  
I am so stuck on you is I want you to call me and that I can never stop thinking of you I can't even look at you with out thinking oof you  
  
*Every now and then  
  
*When I'm all alone  
  
*I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone  
  
*Say you want me back  
  
*But you never do  
  
*I feel like such a fool  
  
*There's nothing I can do  
  
*I'm such a fool for you  
  
I am a fool if I want you to call me and say that you want me back. Like I want you back  
  
*I can't take it  
  
*What am I waiting for  
  
*My heart's still breakin  
  
*I miss you even more  
  
*And I can't fake it  
  
*The way I could before  
  
*I hate you but I love you  
  
*I cant stop thinkin of you  
  
*I hate you but I love you  
  
*I cant stop thinkin of you *I don't know what to do  
  
*I'm stuck on you  
  
I hate you, but I will always love you but right now I hate you so  
  
(no POV)  
  
Gordo walked up to Lizzie. Lizzie looked up at him and walked away  
  
(Lizzie POV)  
  
I guess I can forget that you are alive 


End file.
